


ACSOL Fluff and Nonsense

by DollFinChick



Series: A Certain Slant of Light [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Omake, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, flowercrowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollFinChick/pseuds/DollFinChick
Summary: This is a collection of fluff and drabbles that did not make it into the main story A Certain Slant of Light. Will be added to as I am inspired. Rating subject to change.





	1. Flower Crowns

Holly sighed and turned over. She just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. The raucous chorus of snores was so loud she could barely hear herself think either.

She huffed in annoyance and sat up, glaring at the nearest culprit, Dori, for all the good it did her. Nori was on watch and she could see his silhouette backlit by the fire. She got up quietly. She still felt a little uneasy joining Nori so instead she turned and decided she might as well go relieve herself since nobody else was around.

The small latrine wasn’t far, but she got turned around a bit in finding it. She was just about to curse and give it up as a bad job, when a flash of light caught her eye in the trees ahead. Curious, she walked closer and then gasped in delight. 

Before her lay a whole clearing absolutely filled with delicate white flowers. They almost seemed to glow in the moonlight and seemed like little stars scattered across the ground, almost mirroring the brilliant night sky. The scent rising off of them was heady, and reminded her of honeysuckle and jasmine.

They were so pretty that she couldn’t help but want to pick a few. She bent to examine them closer and saw that there were seven petals to each blossom that ended in little points. She picked a few, and marveled at how each flower was nearly perfect in symmetry and size. There was very little variation. 

Soon she had a whole armload of flowers, which she gleefully brought back to the fire. She had a plan. Just a little something to get back at the noisy dwarves that had prevented her rest. Nori raised one braided eyebrow at her, but otherwise did not comment as she went back for another armload and then settled down next to the heap and started pulling them out one by one.

She hadn’t done it in years, but still her fingers knew the pattern and soon she was twisting and weaving together long chains of flowers which she then wove together and tied off in a loop. Once she had one done, she set it upon her own head and then started the process over again. Pretty soon she had over a dozen crowns beside her and she scooped them up and started tiptoeing as quietly as possible around the camp.

She placed one on Dwalin’s head first, then Balin. Thorin she hesitated with for a moment, before resting a crown gently on top of his head. He didn’t so much as twitch in his sleep.

Kili looked particularly fetching with the contrast between his dark hair and the bright blooms. Bilbo looked adorable, once she had settled a crown on his curly haired head. Gandalf she merely looped a crown over the top of his pointy hat, and then continued on until every last sleeping dwarf now sported a crown. 

She giggled and grinned at her handiwork, then eyed Nori as she held the last crown in her hand. The dwarf had been watching her antics for awhile now and merely snickered softly when he saw the results. Then to her delight he held out a hand, “Well, do I not merit a gift as well?” he asked softly and Holly had to force down a squeal of delight as she skipped over to him and presented him with the last one. He placed it on his head will all due solemnity and gave her a wink with glittering dark eyes.

She giggled again, and then went to curl up back in her bed roll. This time, she had no issues falling asleep.

* * *

 

Morning dawned early, and as usual, Bombur was one of the first awake. He yawned mightily, scratched at his stomach, then got up to use the latrine before washing up and starting to put together breakfast. 

A delicious scent had made him hungrier than usual, though he couldn’t seem to pinpoint where it was coming from. He pushed it aside and then started on breakfast. He was almost done making it, and the others were now rousing with yawns and grumbles, when Bofur stumbled across his field of vision and the sight of his brother caused him to drop the spoon he was holding.

His loud guffaw startled Bofur (who wasn’t really awake enough to deal with such a boisterous noise) but not sooner had he clapped eyes on his brother, than he had joined in laughing. 

“Y-Your hair! You’ve got flowers in your hair!” He snorted, and Bombur stopped laughing just long enough to reach up and pull a blossom from his ginger locks. 

Bofur had just made the same discovery, and as still chuckling as he looked around. “Seems like a flower fairy visited us in the night brother!”

Fili and Kili had at this point also awakened and were snickering at each other. Kili swatted Fili’s hand when his brother went to remove the crown. “No don’t! You l-look so f-fetching!” he laughed.

“Now what’s all this ruckus?” Dwalin grouched, sitting up so suddenly a cascade of petals showered from his hair. Both young princes dissolved into more laughter at the sight as Dwalin disgustedly picked the crown from his head and threw it on the ground.

“Here, did you two do this?” Dori asked, shaking his own crown in the two princes’ direction.

“Who? Me?” Kili asked, trying to look innocent but failing utterly as he and Fili couldn’t stop snickering.

“In this we’re both innocent!” Fili protested, “Ask Nori, he was up on watch last night!” He pointed at the dwarf who shrugged. “Didn’t see nothing. And I’ve got one of my own, see? Do you really think I would have done this?” Nori asked dryly, pointing at the crown on his head. “Must’ve nodded off for a tick.”

Oin simply huffed in amusement upon finding his own crown and while he removed it, seemed far more interested in trying to figure out what the flowers were. Bifur merely shook his head roughly to dislodge the flowers and went about his business. Ori was blushing furiously for some reason, and quickly removed the flowers (though later he would press one in the pages of a book).

Thorin meanwhile had awakened to find most of his Company in stitches and looked around at them all in bewilderment, “What in Mahal…” he started, then stopped and went cross eyed as he caught sight of a petal that landed on his nose. This sent his nephews into more hysterics.

He meant to be cross, and to scold them, but at that moment he caught sight of Balin with a crown in his white hair, Dwalin still crossly picking petals from his beard, and Gandalf who had just roused with a crown on his hat and instead he found his lips twitching at the corners.

“Yes, well, I think that is enough.” He said instead, removing the crown and laying it on the ground. The Halfling was now blinking sleepily in confusion and his crown had slipped down to half cover one pointed ear. 

The woman was smiling widely as she examined one of the blossoms from her own crown from her bed roll. “Brilliant!” she laughed, and adjusted the crown on her own head. 

Gandalf also had a chuckle when he discovered the crown on his hat. He rearranged it so it wasn't quite so lopsided then placed the hat, flowers and all, back on his head.

As they went to pack up they discovered that the ponies had also not escaped the floral assault in the night, at which Holly has dissolved into mirth and had to be pounded on the back by Kili when she subsequently choked on a drink of water. 

When nobody else was looking Nori winked again in her direction, and she mock-solemnly winked back.

Thorin grumbled a bit about how he thought it was suspicious that nobody had noticed the flower assailant, but in the end gave in because privately he was also quite amused.

In the end, Gandalf, Bilbo, Holly, Fili, Kili, and surprisingly, Nori, wore the crowns for the rest of the day and nobody could quite figure out who had perpetrated the prank as Fili and Kili continued to deny involvement and Nori was unusually mum on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Flower Crowns” was spawned one night when I was up late and couldn’t sleep. I just had this vision of the Company lying about snoring wearing flower crowns in their hair. I knew right away the scene would not make it into the main story, mostly because my sense of humor doesn’t seem to be funny to other people so I tend to avoid humor entirely when I write. So it turned into a bit of mindless fluff. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Hair

Holly tugged at her hair, tried futilely to push it out of her face, then tried to get it to tuck behind her ears. She groaned in frustration as each time her hair slipped out of where she tried to put it. It had now been several months since she’d come to MIddle Earth, and her hair had always grown very fast. It had already gone past the stage where she would have gotten a haircut normally. 

It had been getting a bit shaggy when she had arrived here because she’d planned to get it cut before Christmas. Now it hung down to her shoulders and, as it always did when it was long, the ends started curling everywhere. 

Her hair had always had a mind of its’ own, and she had never been one of those fussy women who wanted to bother with styling it. Hence, she had started cutting it short when she was still a child and hadn’t had it longer than the bottom of her ears since she was in middle school. 

She was slightly regretting it now because she had no idea how to keep it contained now that the length of it was so long. It constantly escaped the handkerchiefs she generally used, and she knew it constantly looked messy. 

Holly had foregone trying to cut it off so far because she knew it would probably make it worse, but she was at her wits end. It was still light enough to see and she didn’t feel like waiting another minute. She promptly took out her elvish knife, grabbed a lock, and held the blade to it.

“ _ What _ are you  _ doing _ ?!” Fili exclaimed. The horror in his voice made her pause and look up. Quite a few members of the company were looking at her with various expressions of bewilderment and horror.

“Uh, cutting my hair?” She answered, hand frozen in place.

This at once set off half the company.

“Not right is what I call it…” Dori muttered.

“But it looks better longer lass!” Dwalin said exasperatedly.

“You’ll do yourself an injury trying to cut it like that.” Oin put his input in.

“I thought you’d lost it in an accident!” Kili exclaimed, “You can’t just  _ hack _ it off.”

“If I want to cut it, I’m going to cut it!” She said hotly over their protests, waving the blade at Kili, “It’s my own damn hair and I can’t stand it at this length. Besides, I don’t know how to manage it.”

Bofur began hesitatingly, “You could braid it back.”

Holly blushed, “I don’t know how! I’ve never worn my hair long!” she said grouchily, “It’s my hair. I can’t believe you all seem to have an opinion on it.” She huffed and started to raise the blade again.

“Hold on just a moment please!” Bilbo cut in, and Holly sent him a betrayed look. The hobbit frowned at her, “It really does look better long. Young ladies generally take pride in their hair.” He tried to sound reasonable, but it just made her more irritated.

Holly opened her mouth to protest but this time Ori cut in. “We could teach you!” Then he blushed furiously and a few of the others seemed a bit flabbergasted at his suggestion.

“The ponies!” Kili exclaimed suddenly, “We can show you with their manes.”

“Th-that’s what I had in mind!” Ori said, waving a hand at Dori who was frowning at him in disapproval.

“The ponies?” Holly asked incredulously, but Fili and Kili were already grasping her by the hands and towing her towards the animals in question. Fili had deftly swiped her knife and left it by the fire.

“Hey!” She protested, but it was already too late. Ori got up to join them and to her surprise so did Dwalin.

“Really guys?” She asked in exasperation. 

“There’s a serious lack in your education. We have to rectify that.” Dwalin informed her. “I’ll be supervising you lot to make sure you get it right.” She gave in with ill grace, but figured if they were that set on it she might as well go along with it (she could always sneak off and cut her hair later).

And that’s how Holly found herself facing Clara and holding three lengths of hair in her hands as the four dwarves taught her to braid. They began with a simple braid, and when she’d gotten the hang of it, they taught her how to braid it so it held her hair out of her face, demonstrating with surprising deftness on Clara’s mane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another bit of fluff, this time what chaos I imagine Holly wanting to cut her hair would cause. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
